Metal covered targets are typically used in high energy physics applications. For examples, such targets may be shot with a laser in order to generate plasmas or high energy radiation. Such targets may be used in applications such as inertial confinement fusion.
Laser targets used to produce plasma and radiation typically have disadvantages. For example, such targets are typically manufactured individually and thus can be comparatively expensive. The expense of the targets may limit the number of targets available for use, thus potentially limiting how the targets can be used. For example, a limited number of targets available for a series of experiments may limit the quality or quantity of data obtained during the experiments.
In addition, laser targets typically require great care in handling and mounting, which can be time consuming and further limit how the targets may be used. For example, difficulties in mounting and handling targets can preclude uses that require rapid sequential target irradiation.
The comparatively large size of prior targets, and surface irregularities, may interfere with full characterization of the produced plasma. Excessive target material may also interfere with optimal energy production.
Some prior experiments have used metal coated silicon targets. However, the silicon included in such targets typically interferes with energy focusing and radiation enhancement.